


Неподвижно

by tier_wolf



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gareth Mallory is M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире Мэллори спокойно и нет места малоосмысленным порывам, а хрупкие вещи неизменно остаются целыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неподвижно

Джеймс не успевает среагировать, слишком погруженный в ощущение удовлетворенности от завершенной миссии, успокоенный вязкой тишиной кабинета. Безопасность. Почти выветрившийся уже адреналин.   
Если быть совсем честным с самим собой, то он ждет от Мэллори похвалы за отлично выполненную работу. Это не обязательно должны быть слова — может быть, взгляд, кивок головы? Что-то такое, что дало бы ему карт-бланш распорядиться этим вечером и самим Мэллори по своему усмотрению.   
Уж точно он не ждет, что ему заломят руки за спину и стянут запястья.   
Мэллори делает это быстро и почти бесшумно, Бонд слышит только шелест ткани, но не чужое дыхание.   
— Бдительность, — мягко укоряет М. Едва касаясь губами его уха, он прижимается сзади, кладет ладонь на плечо — горячая даже сквозь плотную ткань рубашки — и вынуждает опуститься на колени.   
Бонд издает что-то среднее между вздохом и возмущенным фырканьем.   
Ковер под его коленями мягкий, с высоким ворсом, но это нисколько не спасет, если Мэллори собирается просматривать все оставшиеся у него на столе отчеты.   
А он определенно собирается, даже если не думал об этом до появления Бонда.   
— Неудобно? — заботливо интересуется М, запуская два пальца за ворот его рубашки. Гладит горло мимолетным движением, подцепляет галстук и ослабляет его. Смотрит на Бонда сверху вниз с отчетливо читаемым во взгляде удовольствием. Мэллори нравится составлять изящные композиции. Мэллори стоило бы заняться икебаной, а не практиковать все эти трюки на Джеймсе.   
— За что сегодня? — с фальшивым равнодушием в голосе уточняет Джеймс.   
Он был хорош на миссии, он был чертовски хорош, если серьезно.   
— Я отлично справился, — добавляет он и на секунду теряется, когда Мэллори опускается на одно колено, чтобы всмотреться в его лицо мягким внимательным взглядом, — и не нарушил ни одного из твоих бесценных указаний.   
— Я доволен, — кивает М.   
Он не лжет. Он действительно доволен. Расслаблен и спокоен, и вернувшись за письменный стол, он удобно откидывается на спинку кресла.   
— Это не наказание, — добавляет он, когда Джеймс уже готов скрипнуть зубами от злости. А потом утыкается в чертовы отчеты и листает страницы с такой монотонностью, что от каждого движения сводит челюсти.   
Ковер мог бы быть чуть мягче, честное слово.   
А часы — тикать чуть тише.   
Ему давно уже не пятнадцать, чтобы играть в такие игры, и плечи отчетливо ноют от напряжения. Где-то под ребрами уже должен появиться отменный синяк — мелочь, совершенно неощутимая, когда бежишь по городу, пытаясь скрыться из-под обстрела, но сейчас, когда не на чем больше сосредоточиться, кроме шелеста страниц и ощущений тела, вдруг появляется дискомфорт.   
Болит лодыжка, это еще с прошлого задания, растяжение, ничего стоящего внимания, но стоило пару раз неудачно упасть — и снова дает о себе знать.   
Ему в самом деле давно не пятнадцать.   
И даже в пятнадцать он терпеть не мог ждать.   
Неподвижность настораживает. Угнетает. За неподвижностью следует боль. Вкрадчивая, тянущая, непрерывная. От неподвижности застывает кожа — сохнет, остывает, теряет эластичность.   
Самое злое, самое выматывающее, что можно сделать с человеком, — оставить его наедине с самим собой и лишить возможности сбежать.   
Вот только Мэллори не враг. Мэллори даже не зол на него. 

Джеймс упорствует ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы не уязвить собственную профессиональную гордость. Мэллори не поднимает взгляда, чтобы оценить его попытки держаться прямо. Но Джеймс пытается, под конец уже сжимая зубы. А потом все-таки шумно выдыхает и садится на пятки, сгорбившись и раздраженно мотнув головой.   
Он, наверное, похож на бродячую собаку, если смотреть глазами Мэллори. Большой ворчливый пес, которому одновременно хочется мести хвостом по земле и предупреждающе скалить зубы.   
Мэллори не наказывает его.   
Меллори просто ни к черту не сдались его замашки серийного убийцы и адреналинового наркомана, когда речь идет о постели.   
В мире Мэллори всё четко математически структурировано, в мире Мэллори спокойно и нет места малоосмысленным порывам, а хрупкие вещи неизменно остаются целыми.   
Джеймс изучает взглядом серые ворсинки ковра и еще раз шумно вздыхает, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.   
Мэллори что-то ищет в ящике стола, а потом приближается к нему. Джеймс видит его ботинки.   
Джеймс наконец-то чувствует себя очень усталым — это был длинный и тяжелый день.   
— Мы закончили на сегодня, — произносит Мэллори, но не торопится его развязать. Касается его скулы, и тогда Джеймс согласно кивает в ответ.   
Перед его лицом возникает ладонь с двумя одинаковыми белыми таблетками.   
— Обезболивающее, — поясняет Мэллори.   
— Из личных запасов? — слабо улыбается Бонд. М не отвечает, поднося ладонь к его губам, и Джеймс глотает таблетки, а потом широко неряшливо лижет центр ладони, подавшись вперед. Мэллори едва заметно вздрагивает и подносит к его губам стакан с водой.   
«Мог бы просто развязать руки», — мысленно укоряет Джеймс, но послушно пьет.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал ко мне, — говорит Мэллори, обходя его кругом. Дергает связанные запястья, заставляя снова выпрямиться и даже прогнуться назад в спине, — и наконец выспался.   
— Да, — соглашается Бонд, пытаясь по-кошачьи потереться затылком о плечо М. — Ты мог просто отправить меня в ближайший бар проветрить мозги...  
— Предпочитаю контролировать процесс. — М морщится при упоминании бара, это легко понять даже по голосу. Джеймс улыбается. 

В мире Мэллори спокойно и нет места малоосмысленным порывам, а хрупкие вещи неизменно остаются целыми. Джеймс никогда не считал себя хрупкой вещью, но ему тоже неожиданно уютно в этом мире. В конце концов, не так часто кто-то пытается позаботиться о нем.


End file.
